newbreadkittensfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread Kittens Wiki
Welcome to the Bread Kittens Wikia! Wikia-Visualization-Main,newbreadkittens.png BreadPuppiesLoad.jpg As the Admin, ladyclegane, I have not been able to get on much so I have added Jbetz 'as admin to help out! But I see the community has been very active! There is still a lot of clean-up that needs to be done for consistency, as well as individual Kitten pages that need to be created. See below for help. *Cleaning up the Bread pages? Please see 'Marbled Rye for template. *Many Kitten and Puppy pages still need to be created. Please see Singapura 'for template. Also, do please try to keep consistency with the stats and other information. *Please see 'Peris 'for a Region template and overall look and 'Mer Delta for a more recent look at Kitten tables. *Please make sure to cross-reference pages when new ones are made and be sure to bold links. *Have fun with it! Important Links * [[List of Cats|'List of all kittens']] * [[List of Dogs|'List of all puppies']] About Bread Kittens ''' '''Bread Kittens is a simulation application developed by Bake450 for the iOS platform. It may be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod touch, iPhone or iPad. It requires iOS 7.0 or later. Bread Puppies is the sequel (released May 2015); very similar to the first game. It has dogs instead of cats. Story and Basic Gameplay Ginger, your starting kitten, recounts the story of the evil ChowCorp that has tainted the cat food and has made all the cats in Catlandia aggressive ("feral") You must courageously battle and "bread" (capture) these kittens in each region and build your team of kittens to defeat the evil ChowCorp. Bread Puppies has essentially the same story and gameplay, but it has dogs instead of cats. Also, there are no Elusive variants of dogs as in Bread Kittens. [[Chihuahua|'Peanut']] is your starter dog, and you travel around Woofshire to free dogs and add to your team. The tabs at the bottom of the map screen show you the name of the region you are in, how many kittens you've breaded in that region/total that can be breaded, and how many stars you've earned in that region. The bar below shows how much kitten food you have (for healing during battle or escaping a battle), how much capture bread you have on hand, how much flour you have, and how many Meowbux ( or BowBux) you have. (Flour is used to bake bread, of course.) Once a kitten is breaded, you can equip them with special breads to enhance your kitten's stats or give them special abilities. You battle kittens (or puppies) throughout the regions, breading them, adding to your team, and earning stats. At each node you have an opportunity to earn 1 - 3 stars, depending on how accurately the attack meter is pressed and whether any kittens/puppies faint. As you earn stars through the game, you earn achievements in the Game Center. You can also get ambushed by a random kitten/puppy while traveling from node to node. (Ambushes do not affect your stars on the actual nodes.) The stars earned at each battle count toward your achievement total. Cats and Puppies There are 121 different types of kitten as of update 3.15.1. Some of these species vary by coat color; some forms are referred to as "elusive recolors". One breed of kitten can have up to 2 different "elusive recolors" at a time. Kitten species come in five rarities: common, uncommon, rare, very rare, and unique. For a list of all cats, click here. There are 106 different types of puppies as of update 1.9.7. Unlike Bread Kittens, Bread Puppies did not release any "elusive recolors", meaning there are less puppy varieties to bread. Puppy species come in five rarities: common, uncommon, rare, very rare, and unique. Materials and Rewards Regions of Catlandia Pages for each region will list: * Available kittens to bread and fight * Level of rarity * Bread types unlocked * The range of levels of kittens from the first node to the last. If your kitten's levels are higher than that of your opposing kitten you earn no rewards. Click on each region below to learn more about it. loc-Peris.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Peris loc-Vino.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Vino loc-CaneIsland.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Cane_Island loc-Argentvale.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Argentvale loc-MerDelta.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Mer_Delta loc-VerdantRange.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Verdant_Range loc-Amberfield.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Amberfield loc-EastportHarbor.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Eastport_Harbor loc-Sunrise.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Sunrise_Shores loc-TimberForest.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Timber_Forest SV_profile.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Snowridge_Valley Mal_profile.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Malburg Regions of Woofshire Pages for each region will list the puppies available to be breaded, how common, uncommon, etc. they are, breads that are unlocked and the range of levels of puppies from the first node to the last. Knowing the levels of puppies in each region is useful in that if you missed a puppy, you can put together a three-puppy team of the same level type as that cat to ensure that you earn rewards for each battle. If your puppy's levels are higher than that of your opposing puppy you earn no rewards. Click on the region below to learn more about it. BreezyExpanse.jpg|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Breezy_Expanse TranquilLochLocation.jpg|link=newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Tranquil_Loch AigouCityLocation.jpg|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Aigou_City HoshuIsleLocation.jpg|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Hoshu_Isle PerroguayLocation.jpg|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Perroguay Grazey Pasture.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Grazey_Pasture froslandica.png|link=Froslandica engleville icon.png|link=Engleville image.jpg CloverCliffs.jpg BarkleyHills.jpg ThunderyCrag.jpg Other Pages Bread.png|'Breads'|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Breads colmeow_link.png|'Colonel Meow'|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Colonel_Meow AngryCougar.jpg|'Glitches and Bugs' ... Bugs?! Whachoo talkin' 'bout?!|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Glitches_and_Bugs Bread Kitten links Bread Kittens at iTunes Bread Kittens on Facebook Latest activity